


The Lycanix

by BlueMoonWolven



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonWolven/pseuds/BlueMoonWolven
Summary: When a trainer's casual day on the beach turns into being kidnapped and fused with her two beloved Pokemon, she has to find a way to reverse the effects. Can she fix the mess she's in or will she be a fusion pokemon forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and let me know how I'm doing. This is my first time posting any kind of story.

It was a warm peaceful day in Alola that Akayla decided to go for a walk. Her two most trusted Pokemon, a midday form Lycanroc and Alolan form Vulpix, rode comfortably in their pokeballs in her hidden shoulder bag. Akayla felt it was a good day to go down to the beach on Ula' Ula' island.

Although the ghost types on this island made her a bit nervous she knew they wouldn't harm her. She had been there many times. If she did have trouble her Vulpix's blizzard or Lycanroc's accelerock would be enough to send to mischief maker running. So as she sat, watching the Wingull and Peliper gliding though the sky, she failed to anticipate the danger closing in on her.

Akayla struggled to get up and run as the dark sand began to shift beneath her suddenly. She feared a Sandygast was trying to take her but what came into view was worse. The sand castle outline of Sandygast's evolved form, Palossand emerged and grabbed hold of her ankle. She braced for the creature to suck her life energy away but instead it began dragging her away. When she tried to break it's hold it simply sucked her into its body with only her head exposed. Trapped in the sand castle body of the Pokemon she couldn't reach her own Pokemon for help.

"Where are you taking me?" She shouted. The Pokemon merely continued to trudge through the sand steadily until reaching a tall, rundown building with sections of its walls crumbling. Its paint long since stripped away by the salty sea spray and the beams that once supported a roof were slowly rusting and giving way to their load.

Akayla's heart felt like it went into her throat. The ghostly sandcastle Pokemon was carrying her to an abandoned lighthouse. She watched helplessly from inside the Pallosand as she was carried into the lighthouse and was further terrified by the sight within. A large machine sat in the center of the rundown structure with giant cables running up into the section of the lighthouse where the light should have been shedding it's beams for ferrymen to see. 

"Oh good, Pallosand! You brought a subject to me alive." Akayla heard a wispy voice reply from the shadows. "Place it the fusion chamber and I'll add the DNA of the Pokemon to clone."

"What?!" Akayla shouted. She tried desperately to move her arms as the Pallosand carried her to the large chamber, but she just couldn't move. Then when the Pokemon was close enough it used one of it castle town appendages and tossed her into the chamber.The moment she hit the ground, she tried to lunge back out, but the door slammed shut and the machine turned on.

Through the whirring of the machine, she heard the wispy voice exclaim that the DNA hasn't been added yet. She knew there was DNA added to the fusion chamber though because she had carried two Pokemon all along. Lycanroc and a shiny Vulpix. Her two Pokemon. She could feel the fusion even as she struggled to break free. Her arms and legs were taking the form of her Lycanroc's. Her teeth began turning into fangs. Hair began sprouting around her neck added to her hair on her head, but instead of the shard stone spears, the fur was thick and curly. Ears became pointed and shifted to the top of her head, until finally a long wispy tail sprouted. With one final push, she cried, "Acceleice!" Ice spears sprung from her newly developed mane and she rocketed forward, smashing the chamber's doors and rushing out of the lighthouse faster than the eye could see, leaving only the effects of the ability Snow Warning in her wake.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the mad scientist, Akayla has a few close calls and discovers some changes.

Akayla ran until she was nearly half way up Mount Lanakila before allowing herself to rest behind a cluster of boulders. While she ran she had noticed three things. One, her Vulpix's snow warning ability kept her cloaked with it's blizzard. Two, the ice spears that formed during the Vulpix and Lycanroc combined move accelaice shattered after the move performed its purpose. Three, during her mad dash, she caught glances of trainers that she had met during her travels taking shelter from the sudden storm. In the state she was in, it would be too dangerous for her to be spotted by a fellow trainer. 

While she sat trying to think of a solution, something on the ground caught her attention. She inched toward it, weary of any hiker or trainer approaching. Then she found what had piqued her interest. A small froze puddle reflected her new appearance back at her. She looked very much like a pure white Lycanroc but with a purple nose, a much fluffier mane that started on the crown of her head before blending into her ruff and the bright amber eyes she had in her natural state. She again noted the lack of stone or ice spears in her ruff. On her legs, could make out not just Lycanroc's or Vulpix's markings but both. She then chances a glance at her hindquarters, finding that she had one single Lycanroc tail but the fur was curly and there was a slight curl to its tip.

Suddenly, she heard the echo of footsteps on the rough Rocky terrain followed by a familiar voice. "Well, Guardian, that last battle gave us a real work out. What do you say to taking a rest here before hiking the last leg of this mountain? Her friend Tao asked his Pokemon Kommo-o. He responded with a happy growl. She watched them sit down on a flat top boulder close enough to be within pokeballs throwing distance. Too close for her to be comfortable in this condition. She tried to ease back into her hiding spot undetected but her back paw kicked a rock, the sound of it caught Tao's attention. She tried to leap back behind her boulders but Tao's Kommo-o shattered the majority of them just as she ducked behind them. Trying to use the cloud of dust to veil her movements, she tried to hide behind another cluster of boulders only for the fighting/dragon type to shatter those with his clanging scales attack. As Kommo-o had her cornered and about to strike her directly, she unleashed another combined move. This time a flurry of blizzard and stone edge had combined to trap Kommo-o in an icy stone cage. Kommo-o raised its armored claw to smash through when Tao shouted, " Stop, Guardian!" The Kommo-o froze in place, and then it turned back to its trainer. 

Akayla felt herself trembling as her friend came closer. It was when he stood directly in front of her that she began to understand how a wild Pokemon felt when it was about to be captured. Tao began to ready a pokeball but stopped when he caught a glimpse of something hidden in her ruff. He leaned down and carefully brushed the fur aside. There on her side was her shoulder bag that had held everything she needed in it. He looked her in the eye and she watched as recognition dawned in his eyes. "Akayla? What happened to you? How did you get like this?" 

They heard a crash and Guardian came out from where it had been trapped. The Kommo-o bent down until it was snout to snout with her. It stared into her eyes as if searching for something and then it to seemed to recognize her. "I'm sorry." He growled offering his forehead in apology. She softly tapped her forehead to his in acceptance. "No harm done, big guy." The protective scales rattled with what seemed to be laughter.

"I was beginning to wonder if I would be able to understand you when you spoke. Guess I won't have to worry about it anymore," said Tao taking his pack off. "Will you be able to take yours off, Akayla?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I'm not sure if a pokeball could actually pull me in but I'd rather not take a chance of being mistaken for a new species of Pokemon again, but could you please look in my bag. I want to know in my pokemons' pokeballs are still in there."

"I'll check."

Tao unzipped her pack, careful not to get the think fur caught in it zipper teeth and peeked inside. There he found a full restore, a Max revive, and two pokeballs. One had the basic pokeball shape the other had luxury ball markings but they had somehow been drained of there color. "Akayla, did you change the color of your pokeballs by chance?"

"No, Tao, but if Daybreak's and Diamond Dust's pokeballs are still in there the fusion must not be complete. It can still be reversed!"

"Hang on! You said fusion. Is that how come you're some kind of Lycanroc and Vulpix mixed up?"

"Oh sorry. I haven't answered your questions yet. Here's what happened." She explained everything from the Palosand up to the appearance of Tao and his partner Pokemon. By the time she had finished, Tao's face had turned a ghastly white and his Kommo-o was holding him upright with his claw. 

"Tao? Are you alright?" Akayla asked, gently using one of her paws to shake him out of his shock.

Tao blinked once, twice then shook his head. "Yeah, sorry. That was a lot to take in. I guess you wouldn't be able to go to the authorities about this looking like a fusion pokemon either."

"You and I know from experience how trainers are at the mere mention of rare Pokemon."

"Right. We should rest for now. I'll do my best to keep any one else from trying to make you their Pokemon." Tao set about preparing a make shift campsite once more. When the food, drinks and Pokemon food were in place they began to refuel to there hearts content. When Guardian offered some of his food to her, she politely declined preferring to stick to eating food more appropriate for human consumption. 

"Shouldn't you eat just a little bit of the Pokemon food for the sake of Daybreak and Diamond Dust? You three are sharing the same body and you are using their power."

Akayla sighed and Guardian offered his food once more. "Thanks, Guardian. I guess I could try a bit for the sake of my Pokemon. She took a nibble of the food. She could tell by the flavor of the food that it was a blend meant for dragon types but it wasn't bad. "I'll just eat berries if you don't mind. Thanks again." This time, the Kommo-o smiled and began to eat. 

After everything that had happened throughout the day and now having a full belly, Akayla decided it was time to sleep while she was able.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another brush with a trainer, and a trip to the Pokemon day care.

Tao's shout startled her awake and on reflex she shot a shard of ice at the pokeball rapidly approaching her, shattering it.

On her feet in a defensive stance with her fangs bared, she glared at the young woman who dared to try to claim her. The lady stood there, mouth agape and holding another pokeball in hand. "I'm not a Pokemon!" Akayla shouted at the woman. "Can't you tell something is seriously off about my appearance? I don't need clueless trainers like you trying to catch me and possibly harming my Pokemon and myself." As Akayla ranted the other woman's face grew pale and her eyes widened.

All the while, Guardian had rushed in front of unusual creature Akayla had become and scales spread and body bracing for impact like a scaly shield.

"It - talks," the woman mumbled in disbelief. 

"I tried to tell you that she's a trainer, Lola," Tao said, kneeling next to the other female trainer.

"If th-that icy Lycanroc is really a trainer than why is it able to use attacks like a Pokemon?" Lola shot back, pointing an accusing finger at Akayla. "It even destroyed one of my pokeballs."

"Because I was fused with my Pokemon. I'm still wearing my pack. If you'll look in my pack, you'll find the pokeballs my Pokemon were in." Akayla stated staring at her with a deadpan expression.

"Prove it," Lola sheered, glaring daggers at Akayla.

"I will as soon as you put that away," Akayla replied, pointing at the pokeball still clutched in the other trainers hand. 

Akayla closely watched as Lola begrudgingly complied before she slowly approached. She offered the side of her ruff her pack sat nestled in and allowed the young woman to check its contents. Akayla heard Lola gasp as she saw the pokeballs that had been securely place within the pack. 

"You really are her aren't you? You're Akayla, the champion who abandoned her title."

"Yes," Akayla nodded. 

"I heard you even gave away your Pokemon," Lola bulked, the look on her face spoke volumes of her shock and disappointment. Wether because her discovery of a new Pokemon was a bust or the poor decision Akayla made the former champ wasn't sure she knew.

"All but two," Akayla sighed sadly. "And I regret it daily." She finished gazing at Guardian, who had been listening with a sad smile. 

The Kommo-o stepped forward and to Akayla's surprise, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him in a hug with her back pressed to his chest. "I'll always see you as my best master." He had whispered in her ear. " I'm sure the others will too." 

Akayla felt the prickle of tears in her eyes at his words. "Daybreak had said the same thing when I tried to give her to a new trainer. Absolutely refused to go to anyone else. I'm so sorry. I thought you would all want trainers that you could still battle along side. That is until Daybreak knocked some sense into me." Akayla sniffled. 

They heard someone else begin to hiccup on sobs and turned to find Lola had began crying. Tao had stepped back unsure of what to do before replying.  "Maybe after we get you and your two remaining Pokemon back to your normal selves we can try reuniting the whole team. Sound good?"

Akayla and Guardian locked eyes before nodded in agreement. "What about Lola?"

"After hearing from you and about how much you care about your Pokemon friends, I'll help track them down right away!" She exclaimed, rushing over to grab Akayla's paws and gaze into her amber eyes with the woman bloodshot bright green eyes. What were the other Pokemon you had?"

"Archer the Ducidueye and Soulsurfer the Alolan Raichu." Akayla answered, blinking rapidly in surprise.

"Time to get to work, helping my hero return to her former glory," Lola whooped and darted out of the cave to page a Charizard to fly her away.

Tao and Guardian stood dumbfounded after sudden burst of energy that came with Lola left just as abruptly with her, leaving Akayla dangling from Guardian's protective claws.

"So," Akayla started, breaking the silence." What's next?"

The question was enough to shake them back into the present. Tao cleared his throat and said, "Well, I want to go to the day care to try something if you don't mind?"

So long as I stay as close as possible to you, I'll be okay with that," Akayla answered, as Guardian placed her back on the ground. They all exit the cave following the path Lola had gone and page a ride Charizard to come for them.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao and Akayla are in for the shock of a lifetime at the day care.

Akayla was careful to stay close to Tao when they arrived at the daycare, overly conscious of the many ranchers eyes staring at her in awe. "What did you have in mind here, Tao?"

"I've been wanting to leave my midnight form Lycanroc and a Ditto with the daycare in hopes of hatching a couple more Rockruff. I want to evolve them into their midday and dusk forms." Tao explained, pulling the pokeballs from his belt. With a bright flash Tao's Lycanroc and Ditto emerged from their respective orbs. "Now that Guardian has decided to rejoin your team, I have room for two more Pokemon in my party." 

"Isn't that a little risky?" Akayla asked, as they went through the doors and up to the desk. Little did she know, she was being watched by more than just ranchers.

"Howdy, Tao! I heard you say you wanted to leave some Pokemon with us. That's one fluffy white Lycanroc you have there." The daycare lady approached enthusiastically ready to stroke Akayla's ruff she stopped suddenly right in front of her snout. "Akayla! How did you turn into a Pokemon?" The daycare lady took hold of either side of her face and closely examined her. 

"How did you recognize me so easily?" Akayla asked in answer.

"Are you kiddin'? I've only ever seen this silky soft fur and lean strong build from your Vulpix and Lycanroc. The most incredible Pokemon of the greatest breeder." 

Excuse me miss Brenda? Would you mind checking in my Pokemon?" Tao cut in motioning to his Lycanroc and Ditto.

"Sorry, Tao. Right away," Brenda ushered his Pokemon into the back of the building leading to a large fenced off area.

When they were sure Brenda was no longer within ear shot, Tao gave Akayla a sidelong glance and cocked an eyebrow. "Greatest breeder?"

"I've had a lot of practice," she answered sheepishly. 

"Is that how your Alolan Vulpix knows freeze-dry and moonblast?" Tao asked, leading her back out the door.

"Yep." Akayla sat next to the fence beside Tao trying to focus on anything but staring eyes.

"Which Pokemon?"

"Female Alolan Vulpix and Smeargle. Smeargle held destiny knot and the Vulpix an everstone."

"Kalos Smeargle?" 

Akayla nodded. "Breeding foreign Pokemon with native one has a higher chance of hatching a shiny Pokemon."

"I will gladly learn from the master breeder," Tao smirked, a gleam in his eye.

Just then they heard shouting from the daycare building and Brenda came storming out gasping for air.

"What's going on?" Tao asked running to her with Akayla hot on his heels.

"Your Pokemon. They have an egg. Unlike anything anyone. Has ever seen." Brenda gasped between breaths. "Y'all need to come see."

They followed her to the back and to their disbelief, the Lycanroc was holding what appeared to be a icy blue and white Rockruff egg. Tao's Ditto hiding close behind his other Pokemon. Brenda took a few deep breaths before gingerly removing the egg from the midnight Lycanroc's claws. Tao took the opportunity to recall his Pokemon into their pokeballs before they all brought it to a nest area towards a corner of the room.

"What kind of egg could this be? We've had Lycanroc and Ditto breed before but this is the first time any other them has ever brought us an egg like this." Brenda paced around the table with an intense gaze.

"Could it be because the Pokemon inside has a shiny color?" Tao asked.

"No," Akayla shook her head. "The egg isn't effected by the Pokemon's coloration but by species." Then her eyes widened as she thought of something. "We were sitting next to the fence. Could your Ditto have made itself look like this version of me while we were waiting?"

Tao thought hard about the possibility before speaking. "It's possible but we won't know for sure until the egg hatches." He then eyed the pack half hidden by Akayla's ruff. " If I carry the items you can't use in your pack right now, do you think you can carry the egg?"

"I can try. It wouldn't hurt to ask a few professors about it while we're discussing how to reverse my predicament." 

"Best of luck too y'all, and be super careful." Brenda said carefully sliding the strange egg into the pack. "Team Skull may have disbanded but there a still some shady characters out there."

"Thanks, Brenda we'll travel as safely as possible." Tao waved goodbye and Akayla wagged her tail in favor of a goodbye wave as they left the daycare.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to call the professors.

After traveling further north to the nearest Pokemon Center, Tao and Akayla stopped at a PC in the corner to call Prof Kukui. They heard two rings before the professor's face appeared on screen his clothes ripped and a smile on his face. That is until he caught sight of Akayla.

"Is that a new form of Lycanroc with you, Tao?" The professor asked, drawing his face close to the screen.

"Professor!" Akayla exclaimed, jumping up and placing her paws on either side of the screen, "It's me, Akayla!"

Startled, the professor fell back with a crash, followed by laughter. "What a shocking turn of events. I've heard of another person being turned into a Pokemon in Kanto. He accidentally fused himself with a Nidorino. Thankfully one of the trainers helping professor Oak helped the pokemanic separate the two. 

Akayla signed, "That's a relief. Now I know what to do, but this was no accident, professor."

"Oh, really?" Professor Kukui asked, cocking his head to the side. 

Akayla told him everything leading up to the call, all the while his face twisted in thought with every revelation.

"I'll tell the the kahunas while you talk to Professor Oak. If this mad scientist was able to do this to you, than he may try to do the same thing to others." He smiled, before continuing. "With everyone working together, we can take care of this. I'll also get the word out about you too."

"Thanks, professor. It'll be a relief no to worry about incoming pokeballs anymore," Akayla smiled retuning her paws to the floor.

"Okay, Tao and Akayla. I'm going to call Professor Oak now and patch you through."

Another call box appeared on screen next to the current one, and then professor Oak could be seen on screen writing on a paper attached to a clip board. 

"Professor Oak, it looks like a trainer here in Alola is facing a big fusion problem."

"Fusion?" Professor Oak parroted, eyes immediately shifting to the screen. "Oh, dear! What Pokemon have you been fused with?"

"An alolan Vulpix and midday form Lycanroc," Akayla answered.

"Two Pokemon?" Professor Oak's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Yes. They were the pokemon I had with me when a pokemon kidnapped me and forced me into a mad scientist's fusion chamber." 

Professor Oak's serious expression grew more stern. "I'll send transportation so we can get your problem sorted out quickly."

Akayla thanked them both before the screen went blank. Then they heard the door fly open and in came Lola with two trainers behind her. She recognized them immediately. One was a female with blonde hair whom she gave her Raichu to. The other was the boy she had given her Ducidueye to.

"They agreed to return your pokemon if I brought them to you," Lola said dragging them in with her. 

The girl was wearing a long jacket over a purple blouse and dark slacks and the boy rugged pants and a t-shirt with a ripped sleeve like a punk. 

"I don't see Akayla, Lola," the girl grumbled. "Just Tao and - ,"then she saw Akayla. "A new kind of Lycanroc? Tao where'd you get it? I'll take it off your hands."

"Not so fast. This Lycanroc is Akayla." Tao growled, stepping in front of her.

"Yeah right. There's no way that freak is the former champ," sneered the boy, turning toward the door.

"Are you sure about that, Erik? Taylor?" Akayla stepped forward, a slight chill slipping into the Pokemon Center with her agitation.

"That voice," the girl gasped. "It is, Akayla."

The boy, Erik sneered, "If that's the case, she'll be able prove it in a Pokemon battle."

"You can't possibly expect her to send out any pokemon in this condition!" Lola contested, gestering to the fluffy white hybrid creature among them.

"If she still has the nerve to call herself a trainer looking like that then maybe she should battle in her pokemons' place?" Erik cackled going back through the door. 

Taylor watched him leave for the practice field just before turning back to Akayla and reaching into her pocket. Out of the pocket came the red and white pokeball Soulsurfer dwelled within. "You're her rightful trainer, Akayla. She's been missing you." Taylor then handed to ball to Tao for save keeping. She faced Akayla once more and asked, "Ready to show that punk who he's messing with?"

Akayla gave a Curt nod, determined glint in her eyes. "Tao, could you please hold my pack? You'll need to keep the egg and my pokeballs safe."


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akayla is put to the test to prove not only her skill as a trainer but also the strength of the Pokemon she's fused with.

Akayla stepped onto the practice field with Tao close behind with her tan pack in his arms, all the while a light flurry of snow falling around them. She faced her opponent with a fierce gaze across from her side of the field. Erik gave her a mocking grin in return, tossing up and catching the pokeball Archer was held in.

"Let's get this over with. If you can impress me, I might just have you join my team when you lose." Erik jeered, squaring off to send out the Ducidueye.

"We'll see about that," Akayla growled softly.

When Archer materialized before her, his normal look of intense focus desolved into sheer astonishment upon seeing who stood on the opposing side of the battlefield. "Master!" He squawked at her unnatural appearance. 

"I'll explain later," Akayla said, to the Pokemon she had first started her journey as a trainer with. "Time to battle. Don't hold back."

"Hey! You're supposed to be fighting!" Erik demanded waving his arms.

Archer made to glance back at Erik in disgust, then faced Akayla again. One corner of his mouth turned up into a half grin and his gave a nod of acknowledgement before readying for battle.

With a mighty howl, the strength of her vulpix's snow warning ability strengthened from a light flurry to a raging blizzard of hail and wind, signaling the beginning of battle. Taking advantage of Archer's need to adjust to the sudden storm, Akayla used her vulpix's Aurora veil to boost her defenses with the hail. With her Lycanroc's keen eye ability she caught the movement of a ghastly arrow coming at her and dodged just in time to feel it brush her fur instead of a direct hit. Seeing the volly of arrows coming, she combined Lycanroc's stone edge and vulpix's blizzard to counter the volly and saw some parts of the moves collide while other parts passed by one other. Each side was knocked back by the opposing sides weakened attacks, before leaping back to their feet. Akayla's right shoulder stung from the phantom arrow's strike, but with no time to dwell on it, she dodged an oncoming leaf blade and countered with another combination attack. She and Archer were still evenly matched with both sides showing signs of exhaustion. Akayla knew this next attack would decide the winner. As Archer readied another ghastly arrow, Akayla struck with accelaice faster than even Archer's eyes could see, causing the pokemon to collapse exhausted on the ground.

Victorious, Akayla let the storm subside and sat beside her oldest friend. Archer woke up soon after. The sound of Tao's cheers could be heard from the sidelines while Erik dug around in his pack. 

"Akayla," Archer said gazing up at the white Lycanroc/Vulpix fusion. "Who did this to you?" 

Akayla shook her. "Rest first, then we'll talk."

Suddenly, the sound of Erik rummaging through his bag was replaced with the sound of wizzing toward her. Before she could react, a thunderbolt zapped the projectile in mid air, rendering it useless at Akayla's feet. Just as suddenly as the thunderbolt strike had defended her, Soulsurfer the Alolan Raichu hovered between Akayla and Erik with sparks flying from her cheek sacs. 

Erik angrily pulled another item from his pack, an ultra ball, and before he could do anything with it, Soulsurfer's psychic ripped it from his hands and torn his pack away from him. 

The commotion had attracted the attention of other trainers and the nurse in the Pokemon Center. They rushed over to put an end to the chaos and Archer's pokeball was returned to Akayla's care once more. 

After the nurse sent Erik away, she brought Akayla and company in to look after the injured pokemon. Tao stood as close to Akayla as he was allowed with Akayla's Pokemon, Guardian and SoulSurfer, who come out of their pokeballs unbidden.

Rested and recovered after some time in the nurses care, she sat with her Ducidueye and told him everything.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the majority of Akayla's team reunited, it's time to figure out how to move forward with the task at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should add a bit more to this chapter after my initial update. Sorry if it caused some confusion.

Archer, Soulsurfer and Guardian were gathered around Akayla while they ate together and conversed about their experiences since their separation. Tao sat nearby eating with his midnight Lycanroc and Ditto, who took on the form of Akayla's current state. From within Akayla's pack once again securely strapped into her ruff, she felt the weight of the strange egg she was entrusted with.

"That Ditto is quite fond of your appearance, Akayla," Soulsurfer giggled around an Oran berry. "So unique. It wants to stay in that form as much as possible."

Akayla felt a small smile grace her mouth before it fell with the weight of guilt. "I'm glad we're all together again, but what about Diamond Dust and Daybreak. I know they wanted to see everyone again but I can't hear them and it feels so uncomfortable using their powers like this," Akayla said, looking down at her reflection in the silver bowl at her feet.

Soulsurfer floated to Akayla and scooped her up into a hug with her stubby arms. "I can hear them, Akayla. They want you to use their power to protect yourself just as they would do before that mad man took you. We're here for you." The Raichu's soft blue eyes shown with compassion as she wiped the tears away from Akayla's eyes.

Guardian shuffled closer to the females and lifted Akayla from the thunderbolt shaped portion of the tail the fusion creature was precariously perched on. He sat down with her held protectively in his arms and said, "We all want to trust us enough to rely on us with more than just battles and protection. You're more than a trainer to us. You're our friend."

"I agree," Archer said, standing up and stepping closer to lift her chin up with his wing. "And I'm sure Daybreak made that clear to you when you were about to give her away too. She has always been quite the adament wolf Pokemon.

Akayla nodded, encouraged by her friends. As if agreeing with the other Pokemon, the egg in her pack began moving, surprising both Guardian and Akayla. Soulsurfer used her psychic powers to remove the egg from her pack, drawing Tao's attention as well as his pokemons' and they quickly came over.

"Is the egg hatching?" Tao asked, watching the egg float in mid air. A crack answered his question. No time to grab blankets for a nest, Akayla leapt from Guardian's arms and curled her body and tail into a semi warm nest. Understanding her master's intentions, Soulsurfer placed the egg between Akayla's body and tail.

After another shake and crack, the egg began glowing and when the light faded a small white Rockruff (?) lay in place of the egg. She was covered in white fur. The patches of color that would be brown on an ordinary Rockruff were light blue. The inner ears were pink and when she opened her eyes they were bright blue. "Welcome to the world, little one."Akayla greeted the new addition.

"It looks like a new species of Rockruff," Tao commented, leaning in for a closer look. "Will you give it a name?"

"I'm thinking Winter." Akayla replied and the parents of the little icy Rockruff agreed.

"Winter it is."

"Ready to call the professor again?"Tao asked, petting the Rockruff.

"And the kahunas. You never know when we might have a run in with another trainer like Erik." Akayla replied, followed by various growls and other noises of approval from present company.

"We better get to it." Tao dialed the professor on the PC.

After a short pause, Professor Kukui was showing on the screen. " Did something already happen?" The usually laid-back professor asked.

"Erik challenged Akayla to a battle, then tried to capture her in a pokeball when he lost." Tao answered. 

"The egg hatched too, Professor," Akayla piped up, the odd little Rockruff climbing onto her back. 

"Ruff!" Winter barked happily at the professor, waving her tail vigorously. 

He gave a hardy laugh at the new Rockruff's energy. "The new Pokemon sure seems to be full of energy. As for Erik, I'll be keeping him quite busy. Your ride to Kanto should be arriving soon." 

Akayla thanked the professor as the screen blinked out. She then proceeded to the mart counter and asked for ten pokeballs. When she couldn't reach the money in one of the pockets of her pack, Soulsurfer levitated it out of the pack for her and placed it on the counter. He added a complimentary white ball with a red line along it opening and put them in a bag for her to carry.

She thanked the clerk and turned around to find the icy Rockruff was at her heels. She carefully pulled the white ball from the bag with her teeth and presented it to the puppy Pokemon. Winter bounced around and yipped happily before pressing her nose to the button on the ball and allowing herself to be sucked in. When the ball signaled that winter was successfully captured, she popped back out and nuzzled against Akayla's chest.

"The young Pokemon bonded with you rather quickly," said a familiar voice. They all turned to the sound to find the other professor Oak walking toward them. "My cousin asked me to bring you kids to the Kanto region. Are you ready?"

Both trainers and Pokemon nodded. All of the Pokemon except the new addition returned to their pokeballs. Tao placed the pokeballs back into Akayla's pack before following professor Oak to their destination.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in Kanto, the group faces some new challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After playing Pokemon sun a little bit, I was reminded of how much professor Kukui says "oh yeah" and "woo". I may go back and add it to the previous chapters when where suitable.

Upon arriving in the Kanto region, Tao and Akayla met the Kantonian Professor Oak in Pallet Town. Winter stayed close to Akayla as if a bit nervous around the strange people in the small town. Akayla nuzzled the icy Rockruff to reassure the puppy Pokemon, drawing both Professor Oak's attention. 

"Is that the pokemon that hatched from the egg?" The Kantonian Professor Oak asked.

Akayla nodded. "She hatched from her egg just before your cousin arrived." 

The Kantonian Professor Oak asked if could take a closer look, and Akayla complied staying close to the newborn pokemon.

"There are plenty of Pokemon who have adapted to the environment over time through changing appearance and typing but no sudden changes in Alola." The Alolan Oak stated, scratching his chin. "How did this happen?"

Akayla sighed. Retelling the events was getting tiresome. She glanced at Tao and he explained everything that had happened. 

"So this Rockruff is the result of your Ditto transforming to look like Akayla's current form and Akayla was fused together with two of her pokemon resulting in this day form Lycanroc and alolan Vulpix fusion form." Professor Oak puzzled with intense focus. "There is one other region that has Pokemon with altered species due to experiments beginning done there. The Holon region his filled with pokemon who's typing and abilities were altered by the electromagnetic experiments. Although, I don't believe the changes were intentional, unlike yours, dear Akayla. The altered Pokemon became known as the delta species. I believe this Rockruff here could fall under that category do to the experiment on you."

"Delta species?" Akayla repeated, gazing down at Winter. 

"I need to return to Alola." The Alolan professor Oak said, "I need to help Professor Kukui keep things in order."

The group waved goodbye to him as he left before continuing their discussion. 

"You said a pokemanic accidentally fused himself with a pokemon, but was able to reverse it." Akayla started. "Where is he?"

Professor Oak guided them to a map of the Kanto region and pointed at Pallet Town. "This is where we are." He moved his fingers northeast of Pallet Town to a place market as Cerulean City. "This is Cerulean City. You'll need to go a bit further north to reach Cerulean Cape where Bill the pokemanic lives."

"So unless one of us has a flying type, we have to travel there on foot." Akayla thought hard about the best option. She did have a Talonflame but she was at home helping her mother. 

As she tried to think of other options, Winter bounced up on her shoulder and said. "Can we walk together for a little while?" 

Akayla was a bit baffled at first but her expression softened and she accepted the little Rockruff's request. She then looked back up at the map. Finding the closet town leading to their destination. "Guess we'll be traveling on foot."

"In that case, be careful of Pokemon thieves. They've become active in different areas of this region lately." Professor Oak cautioned. 

"Got it. Looks like Vermilion city is the closest location just across route 1." Tao responded looking at the map again. 

"Correct. You may run into other trainers as well so I'll give you both some potions just in case." Professor Oak gave them each some potions, putting Akayla's portion into her pack.

Tao and Akayla thanked the professor and started on there way. Winter followed close to Akayla's side, excitement replacing nervousness.

 


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group makes their way to the pokemaniacs cape home, trouble is brewing nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I've been super busy lately. Hope everyone enjoyed the story so far.

Somewhere in Vermilion city, a man and a woman wearing black suits with large upper case Rs had an older woman and a young child surrounded by Ekans and Rattata. The girl was holding a small Squirtle protectively in her arms while the woman did the same for the girl. 

"Hand over the pokemon, little twerp." The man moved closer to there victims menacingly. 

"No!" The little girl shouted, trembling. "I won't let you take my partner."

"Then we will take it by force." The female team rocket grunt huffed. "Ekans, attack."

"Ekanssss," the snake Pokemon hissed and lunged.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark and a blizzard like chill filled the air. The Ekans was hit with an ice shard mid lunge. It went flying back at its trainer who had also been knocked to the ground. The other rocket grunt rapidly searched for the source of the attack that knocked his partner back and was blinded as snow and ice surrounded everyone gathered in the area.

"How is this possible?!" The grunt exclaimed, trying to protect his eyes from the cold. Then he heard the most blood chilling howl, wether from the icy storm or a wolf Pokemon he wasn't sure. Not wanting to freeze, he snatched his Pokemon and partner and fled.

"That takes care of that for the time being," said a young women's voice from the subsiding storm. With the last of the flurries melting away. The Vulpix/Lycanroc hybrid form of Akayla appeared. Her white coat and think fluffy ruff still glistening with the fresh snow and ice. As she approached the woman and child, her companion Tao appeared close behind her, her Pokemon safely in their pokeballs in his pack.

"A-a talking Pokemon." The older woman uttered in surprise. 

"It's a long story." Akayla brushed off dismissively. " Are the both of you alright?"

"You saved us. That's so cool." The little Squirtle in the girl's arms cheered, wiggling it's whole body. His trainer however, was still trembling. The poor child seemed both frightened and cold, and the older woman didn't seem to be doing much better.

Tao passed Akayla to better evaluate the pairs condition. "They're in a bit of shock. We should probably help them get home."

"Akayla nodded, waiting patiently while Tao worked to easy the duo's nerves enough to start helping them get home.

Soon after slowly making their way down the street, they made a left turn and stopped before the door of a quaint little abode.  Finally home, the older woman invited them in, quickly giving Akayla a wary glance. 

Akayla's ears and tail drooped in shame and she whimpered an apology. Two bolts of energy shot from Tao's pack to either side of Akayla and materialized as Winter and SoulSurfer. Both Pokemon nuzzled their trainer before turning to the woman and girl. "So many new Pokemon!" The girl exclaimed, running out of her grandmother's reach to get a closer look at the Pokemon beside Akayla. 

"Serena, dear, come inside." Her grandmother commanded. "I'll start some tea to warm us up."

Serena's little Squirtle wiggled out of the girl's arms and ran right up to Akayla. He leaped and gave Akayla a hug, clinging to her thick ruff.  Akayla smiled and returned the gesture before lowering her body enough to set the tiny turtle Pokemon firmly back on his feet. The small creature ran back to his owner who was being coaxed into the house with her guardian.

Tao began to join them, but paused when he noticed Akayla had made no attempt to follow. "You're not coming?" 

"I'll be okay out here. SoulSurfer and Winter will keep me company." She answered, her Pokemon cried in agreement soon after. 

In another house across the street, the rocket grunts had been watching the exchange through one of the windows. The male grunt lifted a camera to the window and snapped a picture of the small group that remains outside. His partner called their boss to inform him of what had transpired.

"A white wolf-like monster you say?" The team rocket boss said on the end of the line. "It seems are mad scientist's first success came to us on it's own after all. Though the wrong DNA was clearly used."

"Do you want us to snatch it for you boss?" The female rocket grunt asked.

"No, I think I'll come to collect it myself. Keep an eye on it and give me updates on its location."

"Yes, sir. We'll keep you posted." The grunts snickered in anticipation. "We'll be promoted in no time."


End file.
